team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers
Team Friendship's Adventures of Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers is another Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossover film. Plot The story begins with Troubadour, a French speaking turtle who loves songs tries to remind the narrator of a show that he promised to Troubadour that one of his songs will be used in the show. But the narrator walks away from him, breaking his promise. He does not look where he is going and accidentally falls through a hole just as the show is about to begin. Consequently, troubadour is ushered to tell the audience the story at the very last minute. He chooses the story of the three musketeers. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Mickey's dog Pluto are street urchins, who, while being robbed by masked bandits (played by the Beagle Boys) are saved by the Royal Musketeers, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan. Mickey is gifted one of their hats, inspiring them to follow their example and become a musketeer; however, in the present day, he, Donald and Goofy are janitors for the musketeers' base. They are also told by Captain Pete, captain of the musketeers, that they can not become musketeers because Donald is a "coward" (who turns into a chicken every time he is frightened), Goofy a "doofus" and Mickey "just too small", leaving the three downhearted. Meanwhile, Minnie Mouse, princess of France, and her lady-in-waiting, Daisy Duck, are in a palace discussing Minnie's obsession with finding her "one true love". Daisy says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Minnie insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love. Minnie says she will know that he is "the one" when he makes her laugh. Minnie then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely escapes with her life when the Beagle Boys attempt to drop a safe on her. The Beagles run to tell their boss, Captain Pete, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Minnie; he clobbers them, saying he wanted her "kidnapped and kept 'safe'" until he can take over the kingdom. He is called by princess Minnie and she requests him musketeer bodyguards. He realizes that skilled musketeers will jeopardize his plan and then goes to the janitor room, telling Mickey, Donald and Goofy that they passed his test and have what it takes to become musketeers. After meeting each other, Minnie falls in love with Mickey. While Minnie and Daisy, protected by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, go on a journey, they are ambushed by the Beagle Boys. Donald hides and is eventually thrown off the carriage, and Goofy is easily defeated, leaving Mickey to fight the intruders. Mickey is also defeated, leaving the three heroes stranded. Mickey encourages his friends not to lose hope and they rush to rescue Minnie and Daisy. Mickey, Donald and Goofy manage to save Minnie and Daisy in a tower where the Beagles are keeping them. Afterwards, Mickey manages to make Minnie laugh and the two mice fall in love and spend time alone with each other. Pete is furious that the Beagle Boys failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He then plans to get rid of them one by one. While on night duty, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle (who uses a shadow puppet of Mickey). The Beagle Boys attack Donald, scaring him into hiding, and Pete tries to do away with him with a guillotine, but he escapes at the last second. Pete tries to go after him by foolishly going through the guillotine's hole with the blade still coming down and winds up chopping off his peg leg. Donald returns to the castle and tells the whole story to Mickey (who doesn't believe him at first) before running off in fear, leaving Mickey by himself. Mickey is then captured by Pete, who chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Goofy is tied in chains by Clarabelle and is about to be thrown off a bridge over a river to drown to death, but Goofy falls in love with Clarabelle and flirts with her and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". Goofy and Clarabelle accidentally fall off the crumbling bridge and accidentally land into Donald (who is riding in a small boat in the river). Goofy fails to convince Donald to help him save Mickey, but thanks to an insulting song from Troubadour, the duo save Mickey and the trio eventually escape and reconcile with each other. and . Then, they all set off to rescue Daisy and Princess Minnie. Minnie and Daisy are captured in a theater and locked in a chest by the Beagle Boys and the smallest one poses as Minnie, announcing to the public that she is handing the crown over to a gleeful Pete and has a false advertisement that says "King Pete the Magnificent". Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrive and battle Pete and the Beagle Boys onstage, finally defeating them and saving Daisy and the Princess (though what became of the villains is unknown). Mickey and Minnie finally declare their love for one another, as do the others (Donald and Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle). Mickey, Donald and Goofy are dubbed (by Princess Minnie) royal musketeers. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. Category:Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/EG/Disney crossovers‏‎